Zombie Apocalypse IV - "Hold the Line"
thumb|400pxWann: 03. - 05. Juni 2011 Wo: Lost-Ideas Gelände in Mahlwinkel Story "Die Welt ist ins Chaos gestürzt und die üblichen Regeln gelten nicht mehr. Wenn man erstmal zugesehen hat wie die Nachbarschaft sich gegenseitig zerfleischt und hirnfressende Horden die Strassen unserer Städte übernommen haben, dürfte man sich eigentlich über nichts mehr wundern - und dennoch: Als wir mit der Fähre auf dem Weg über die Elbe waren, bot sich uns ein bizarres Bild welches wir wohl noch lange im Gedächtnis behalten werden. Schon vom Ufer aus hatten wir durch die Nacht einen roten Schein auf der anderen Flussseite wahrgenommen und waren von brennenden Lagerhallen oder ähnlichem ausgegangen. Auf der Hälfte der Überfahrt lichtete sich schließlich der Nebel ein wenig und wir sahen was da vor uns lag: Brennende Schlauchboote, die wie kleine Flammenschalen auf dem Wasser vom anderen Ufer her die Elbe hinunter trieben. Nur wenige Rettungsboote schafften es mit ihren Überlebenden darin an unserer Fähre vorbei in Richtung der Landseite von der wir kamen. Vor uns am Ufer war ein gewaltiges Feuergefecht im Gange. Panik und Flammen über hunderte von Metern zu beiden Seiten. Wahre Massen von Zombies wälzten sich zur Uferböschung und zwängten sich durch die meist brennenden Gebäude. Dort war augenscheinlich ein Auffanglager errichtet worden, welches nun im Schein der Flammen und unter den Schreien und Feuerstössen, der dort eingekesselten Überlebenden, zu Grunde ging. Mitten in diesem tosenden Szenario aus Furcht und Tod sahen wir es dann, wie es zwischen den Flammen auftauchte! Dieser schemenhafte Humanoide, dieser menschenähnliche Koloss, sicher an die 3 Meter groß. Er erhob sich wie ein Schatten vor dem flackernden Licht, stieß ein markerschütterndes Grollen aus, wandte sich um und brach gradewegs durch die Mauern eines zweistöckigen Hauses. Dann verschwanden seine schemenhaften Umrisse wieder zwischen Rauch und Feuer. Während die meisten von uns noch wie gebannt in das Krachen und Tosen des flammenden Schauspiels schauten, reagierte der Kapitän der Fähre direkt und wendete das Fährschiff wieder zur westlichen Anlegestelle von der wir kamen. Die Überlebenden der anderen Uferseite waren sichtlich gezeichnet von den Schrecken und der Flucht - aber sie waren am Leben. Ein paar Zivilisten, eine Handvoll Wissenschaftler nebst etwas Laborausrüstung und ein paar Soldaten, hatten das Massaker am Fluss überlebt. Keiner konnte uns genau sagen was der Kollos dort drüben gewesen war, aber sie beschworen uns den Fluss unter keinen Umständen zu überqueren. Sie berichteten uns von ihrem Funkkontakt zu einigen Verstärkungseinheiten, welche den Befehl erhalten haben, den ehemaligen Zivil-Sammelpunkt D-SA-46 "alte Kaserne Mahlwinkel" zu reaktivieren und zu halten. Sie sind in diesem Moment auf dem Weg dorthin. Wie zum Beweis sahen wir im dämmerlicht des Morgengrauens einige Versorgungsabwürfe an kleinen Fallschirmen über dem alten Kasernengebiet hinuntergehen. So ein verdammter Mist, da kamen wir doch gerade her! Wir beschlossen, trotz dem inneren Widerstand einiger von uns, gemeinsam wieder zurück zu gehen und uns gemeinsam mit den neuen Überlebenden dort einzubuddeln und zu kämpfen. Nun sind wir mit ca. 250 Überlebenden auf dem Weg,eng beisammen und unsere Waffen bereit. Wir errichten dort ein Bollwerk, eine kleine Festung die uns schützen soll bis die Verstärkung eintrifft. Diese verfallene alte Kaserne mit ihren verworrenen Gebäuden lässt uns wohl einfach nicht gehen. Na wenn es so sein soll dann bitte. Wir haben die Schnautze voll vom Weglaufen, hier ist Schluss! Wenn sie uns fressen wollen: Bitte, aber dieses Fleisch werden sie teuer bezahlen!" 'Kontakt, Impressum und Rechte' Kategorie:A Kategorie:Zombie Apocalypse